A white demon love song
by Victory87
Summary: I saw him every where. I heard him every where. I hope there is a call... Bellamort


**So here it is a song fic for the challenge 3 from the forum: Bellatrix Lestrangue: the dark's lord most faithful **

**Prompt: Songfics. Choose a song that you feel relates to the Death Eaters and their families, or the HP world in general. Write a 100-word or 500-word drabble inspired by the song. It might be a good idea to provide the lyrics that inspired you.**

**500 words on the song white demon love song by the killers /watch?v=mVbc8sCH6mU**

**A big thanks to my beta thegodedgar and a special dedicace to my friends never forget never forgive! **

_White demon love song down the hall  
White demon shadow on the road  
Back up your mind, there is a call  
He isn't coming after all  
Love this time  
She likes the way he sings  
White demon love song's in her dreams_

I saw him every where. I heard him every where. I hope there is a call... but he isn't coming, not after all this years...I saw a white demon in my dreams, and I heard a white demon love song.

Even if they call me and say he is dead, I always hope.

_White demon, where's your selfish kiss?  
White demon sorrow will arrange  
Let's not forget about the fear  
Black invitation to this place that cannot change  
While strangely holy, come for a rain_

My white demon, I haven't lost all your kisses, the sensation of your hands on me or your gaze on my naked body, but I'm afraid to lose the fear of losing you, to lose hope that you're still alive and to lose trust in you.

Now it's a black invitation in a cell... I haven't been careful since your disappearance. I was ravage by the sadness. I had lost the last part of my soul. They arrested me… or I let them arrest me.

_darling_

I will always love you even if I know you will never love me and you never let me love you. But all of the nights we shared are my best memories.

_  
White demon, widen your heart's scope  
White demon, who let your friends go?  
White demon, widen your heart's scope  
White demon, who let your friends go?_

They are deserted me, my family and people who tell me they are my friends, now I'm alone. All of the Deatheaters stop believing in you. They have stopped trusting you and just think of saving themselves. I wait because I know you will come back and I will always be your most faithful, your favorite.

_Let us be in love  
let us be in love  
Let's do old and grey  
let's do old and grey  
I won't make you cry  
I won't make you cry  
I will never stray  
I will never stray  
I will do my part  
I will do my part  
Let us be in love tonight_

Just let us be in love. Just let me stop seeing all in grey. I just want to stop crying all the time because of my broken heart. I will always stay for you, I will do my work, I will do all you want me to do. I will always come to you.

_  
White demon, widen your heart's scope  
White demon, who let your friends go?  
White demon, widen your heart's scope  
White demon, who let your friends go?_

_  
stand it any more, darling  
stand it  
I can't stand it any more, darling  
stand it_

My lord I just give up! I want to leave this jail. Because of all the screaming, my nights pass with little sleep. I can't endure the torture of the Dementor. I want to come back to life or just die. Even if I know you are alive somewhere and you just wait the opportune time, it helps me very little. Now I have a few doubts... Do you want me to stay here all my life? Did I do something wrong? I tortured the families you told me, I always did what you told me to do! Did you dislike our last moment because I told you to let me kill him? Because I had gone against your wish? I just want to know... Please!

I fell in my cell on the hard ground tears run down my cheeks. I shiver with my cries. I felt there is something in my cell and it was not a Dementor... I heard the song, the song I heard every night in my dream... I see the shadow of the man of my dreams. This white shadow... the call I heard in all my dreams... I remember this song... _This white demon love song, _this white demon behind me was my lord. I just smile.

**Review are always love!**


End file.
